Thunder of the Dinos
I know this isn't my usual story,but I found it and nobody had claimed it.i thought it was cool,so here's the babies of Madagascar(without the babie theam) Italic text private woke up.it was the middle of the night,and something had stuck to his mind.earlyer that day,kowalski had showed them one of his latest invenchenes,a time-traveller.for some reson,private was very tempted to go back and time and see how the other penguins had met(they met private on a resque mission.....for him).so carefully,VERY carefully,he climbed out of bed and tiptoed into the lair.he stared up at the massive machineary that lay in front of him."okay"he mumbled stepping into the tiny room that held the dater"I think they met in....".he quickly set in th date and felt whirling all around him.hear we go,thought private. The whirling finally stopped,and the door opened(or feel off,private couldn't tell which)he gasped as he steped out of the machine,walking into a jungle.he couldn't see becouse there was a tree in the way,but private guessed the time-traveller had planed it that way.sure enough,when he popped his head around the corner,he saw a penguin,trying to wack a poster that looked like him,with the words"wanted"under neath.privates eyes searched the area,and quickly saw another penguin in the tree hiding "kowalski"private mutterd.all of a sudden,kowalski seemed to loose his balance. "killed my friends"the penguin that private now recognized as skipper screamed angrily,until he heard the thud that was kowalski.skipper rushed to help the fellow penguin,but private sneaked off.he didn't want to see the rest.he had a weird feeling something bad was about was about to happen. Private didn't see the chimp in the tree.or if he did,he didnt pay it much attention.private was about to close the door to the time-trverller,when a bannana peel came out of nowhere;)And slatterd on the dashboard.it sparked for a few seconds,then private begane to feel dizzy again.the wheeling stopped shortly,and private was afraid to go out and see where he was.but he had.he steped out.......and had the livingg daylights scared out of him by a dinasour(not a meat eater,though)that was about a foot away from him.he quickly ran back into the time-traveller.my friends don't know were I am,he thought,I'm stuck in prehistoric times,private stared at the dashboard that was leaking steam.AND STUCK!!!! Sara bolted up in bed, almost wacking her head on the top of her bunk."private"she hissed to her best friend. But there was no answer."private?!?!"Sara said out loud,waking up the other penguins.skipper checked private's bunk,which ovcourse,was empty.skipper saw how tence Sara was.private was her best friend ever.if. Anything happend to him..........."the time traveling divis,kowalski,we didn't give it a password!".Sara also loved science,and was always in the lab with kowalski,as skipper would say,pushing the envelope. "no."said kowalski"but I gave it a code name." "great!"Sara shrieked"what is it!if I know it,I can enter it into my computer and we can find out where private is!" "good idea Sara!"said kowalski,then he looked a little scared"but can I type in the code name?" "sure.what do I care?" Skipper followed kowalski into Sara's room(since she's a girl,they were building her her own room,but it's not finished yet.but she still keeps her laptop in there.).kowalski typed I. The code name fast in hopes that skipper wouldn't see it.no such luck. "seriously,kowalski!the code name is "Sara"!" Kowalski just shrugged"it had to be a name,as in code name" Kowalski checked were Pivate was and...and his jaw dropped "skipper,according to this,he's in prehistoric time,and stuck there." When Sara herd what was happening,she just nodded."that means that we have to make the time-traveller again,doesn't it." Kowalski shock his head"no." Sara's eyes widened"really!?"then she bolted up"your right!if we can reverse the pull the time-traveller went in,it will take the time machine right back,and anything that arivved in it!" "right."said kowalski"let's get to work!" Meanwhile,private was scared to death.he was stuck in that time and the dinAsour kept charging at the time machine.he was so scared,he didn't notice the whirling all around him.all of a sudden,there wasn't any pushing.the door was flung open,and there stould his friend.he was so exited to see Sara,that he flung his arms(wings)around her in a hug.Sara pried of his arms,but only after awhile. Skipper smiled"welcome home,soldier." Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic